


The Perfect One

by noleftturnx



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noleftturnx/pseuds/noleftturnx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles and Xander go to the donut shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect One

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ community allthejellies Jelly Donut drabble challenge.  
> Originally posted to ff.net on April 26, 2005

"I don't see why you had to come with me. I've been doing this for years...I know what to get." Xander was a little miffed that Giles had demanded that he go with on the donut excursion.

"Buffy needs the perfect one."

"It's just a jelly donut G-man."

Giles pulled the box out of his pocket with a smug grin, "No...not just a jelly donut." He paused. "And don't-"

"Call you that. Yeah, yeah." Xander looked over at his friend, "She's going to choke on that."

"Then she's going to marry me." He pointed. "That one. It's perfect."


End file.
